


Easier

by Susan



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan/pseuds/Susan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from way back in 2009. The prompt was Sweet Alice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier

It’s easier for you to believe the accent isn’t real. That she took her name from a song she always loved. It’s easier to believe she expects all the bad things that happen to her – the bloom of a bruise, the indelible ink of a knife drawn across one breast, even losing the child. 

So you go along. Handsome Hutch. Sweet Alice. You weave lies from the threads of truth she offers. 

You fuck her and whisper promises you’ll never keep. And when she says she loves you, you answer that you love her too. 

Because it’s easier that way.


End file.
